1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to an ultrasonic detector to operate a bilge pump.
2. Brief Description of The Previous Art
Conventional bilge pumps have float type of switch arrangements to detect water levels in a bilge. These are subject to malfunction due to corrosion and fouling up by debris in the bilge water.
Also in conventional use are electric sensors which incur maintenance problems due to the fact that bilge water can vary greatly in conductivity as a result of its salt or oil content. The sensing elements can thus be either shorted or insulated by the bilge liquid, either causing a malfunction of the switch. These sensors also incur damage from the corrosive character of the sensing elements.
It is desirable to have a positive acting pump free from the maintenance problems of conventional controls and which can have its working parts completely sealed and isolated from contact with bilge water and which recognizes and is not caused to have false start due to splashing of the water.